Rise of NESTS Again
by CrisisExceed
Summary: A kidnapping...mind games...and an unexpected love. What happens when NESTS finds the Zero Cannon? Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. All belong to SNK, just borrowing the characters.

The Rise of NESTS Again

Chapter 1

The kidnapping

He was walking down the street minding his own business. As he walked past an alleyway a shadow figure caught his eye, but that didn't stop him from getting to his destination, he continued walking. He stopped and turned around to look at the alley once more. When he turned back around there was a girl standing in front of him. She had white hair and the air around her felt cold and soon was feeling it was cold around him. "You'll be perfect bait." She said and threw a beam of ice at him.

He avoided it just in time with a handspring backwards. "Who are you!" he shouted. He went for a punch but she grabbed it and twisted it behind him.

"My name is Kula Diamond, and you my friend are going to make a perfect pawn in our quest."

"Pawn? Quest? What do you want from me!" his body started to glow a phantom blue. The cold air became warm which scared Kula causing her to push away from him. She threw another ice beam at him but he rolled out of the way and made his counter. "Rising Tackle!" he shouted, but it didn't stop there he jumped in the air and kicked her straight to the ground. He stepped closer and closer to her. As he got closer she crawled back away from him.

She suddenly stopped and smirked. "You stupid boy." Just then two more girls grabbed each of his arms.

He struggled to get free but they just held on tighter as he tried more and more. "Who are you guys?" he asked with a scared voice.

"Just three members of NESTS looking for world domination, by the way my name is Foxy."

"You better believe her or we'll make you believe. My name is Candy."

"And you Rock Howard…just became bait." Finished Kula.

As they took him away he struggled as much as possible. He knew he couldn't get free so he screamed for his guardian. "Terry! Terry help me!"

"No one can help you now." Said Foxy and knocked him unconscious.

Terry waited for hours for Rock to get home. He looked at the clock, "6:55 and still not here." Terry told himself. "I'm going to go look for him." He got up off the couch.

Andy put his hand on Terry's shoulder. "You're panicking again. Just remember; for a teenager he's pretty responsible. After all he does take after you."

"Yeah and besides if he's going to be late, he would call." Joe added his two-cents.

That gave Terry in idea. He rushed over to the phone and dialed in a number. "What are you doing?" asked Andy.

"In case we all forgot he has a cell phone." Terry listened to the dial tone but something was wrong. He heard a phone ring from Rock's room.

Andy smiled and walked to Rock's room. It was decorated with various posters of rock artists. Andy looked around "He certainly has a good taste in music." Andy told himself. He found Rock cell on a side table next to his bed, but next to his phone was a note. Andy opened the note and was shocked of what he had just red. "Terry!" he shouted.

Hearing the sound of Andy's voice caused Terry to rush over to Andy. "What is it?" asked Terry. Andy handed his brother the note. After reading caused Terry to punch the wall creating a dent. "Damn it! How could they do that? Why him?" Terry felt warm tears fall down his cheek. "Why Rock out of all people? He's just a kid. He's suffered enough already. He doesn't need anymore. But no matter what we are going to save him."

"That's exactly what NESTS wants you to do. If you go after him you are risking Southtown being destroyed again." Protested Joe.

"If I don't save him…they'll kill him, and I can't live without him. I just can't. And if you guys don't want to help me, fine. I'll go by myself."

"Terry…I can't stand to see you like this. It was bad enough watching you see our father die, I'm not letting you see your son die now. I'm going to help you, and besides if he's your son doesn't that make him my nephew." Andy spoke up.

"If Andy's going than I'm going too. Mess with one of us, you mess with the whole team. And Rock's a part of Team Fatal Fury…we rescue him at all costs." Added Joe.

Terry smiled. "Thanks guys."

At NESTS base Rock was feeling weak and it was making the members of NESTS have second thoughts about their plan. "Go check on him Kula." Ordered Candy.

Kula followed the orders she was given. She walked up to Rock…carrying a different tune. She heard a groan of weakness from him. "Are…Are you OK?" she stuttered.

"I'm fine." He said weakly.

"Can I help?" she said while freezing the security camera.

"Go ahead." He felt her cold lips touch his, and she liked the feeling of his warm lips. When she finished kissing him he could only help but compliment. "You're good."

"Not bad yourself wildcat. We should try that again sometime." She responded.

"I'll be waiting." He smiled. She smiled back.

Kula walked back into the security room, where Candy and Foxy were pissed off at her. "What was that?" asked Foxy. "Our job is to keep him miserable, that little display is not how we torture people."

"I know…keep him warm until Bogard gets close. That's when we pull the trigger, Howard dies, Bogard gets pissed, powers up the cannon, and we destroy second Southtown, then we hold the world ransom. Either way we still get rid of the heir to the greatest crime gang that ever lived." Explained Kula.

"I like that." Said Candy. "I like that a lot. Your head is definitely in the game."

"We also take down the two family bloodlines that had some of the greatest fighters of all time. The Howard and Bogard bloodlines will end here." Added Foxy.

Kula pulled out three soda bottles from a cooler that was sitting in a corner and handed two to Candy and Foxy. "Here's to us. Three women who are about to be filthy rich." They toasted and drank up their bottles of soda.

Terry lied in bed just thinking about Rock. He knew he had to save him. "But how?" he asked himself. "The only one who could truly help me but…he wouldn't help me. He can't even look at the NESTS base without freaking out. It was where he was 'born'." Terry sighed. "K' in order to over come your fears you have to attack it head on, and besides Maxima, Rock's your only true friend. If you were in trouble he'd give up anything to save you. I beg you please do the same for him."

The next morning Terry found a note in Rock's room with an address to K's apartment in case he needed a place to crash. After about an hour and a half he finally found the place. The neighborhood was no different than the rest of the city, it was just a little more beat up, a little bit more homeless people begging for money, and had a nasty stench in the air that made you feel like you were in a underground sewage plant. He walked up about two or three flights of stairs before reaching the actual place. He knocked on the door and shouted. "K'. Hello? I need your help."

Inside K' was stretched out on a couch that was pretty beat up, it matched the apartment quite well. "The last thing I need is visitors." Snarled K', but loud enough so that Terry could hear through the door. "Why do you need my help?"

"It's Rock. He's been kidnapped and we need someone who knows NESTS base well enough to help lead the way."

K's heart started to beat faster, and horrible images started to come to his head one by one. Images of his screaming in pain when Kyo's blood was being injected into him and images of his friend being tortured only wanting his blood to create a being such as himself. "NO! I won't go back." Shouted K' holding his head. "Never again will I see that horrible, godforsaken place. Not now not ever!"

"K' I know you're afraid. But there comes a time in every man's life where he's got to stand up tall and face his fears. Believe me…I was the same way before I gathered up all my strength and faced Geese one-on-one. Rock…he told me what you told him. That he was the only person you could call his friend." Terry left a note in his door containing his address.

K' snapped back reality and quickly opened the door. "Terry wait." But Terry wasn't there. He was already long gone. The note that he had left behind K' noticed by his foot. He had picked it up and tightly clenched it in his hand. "Help me Maxima."

Foxy took a sample of Rock's blood and examined it, to find out why he was so weak. She found out that he was sick. "He has a virus in his blood and nervous system. Luckily it's not contagious so Kula is safe" She told herself and looked at it more. "I've never seen anything like it. I feel almost sad for him." She thought about that comment for half a second. "Not really."

"So what did you find out?" asked Candy coming into the room.

"He has a virus that is very deadly." Responded Foxy.

"What about Kula?"

"Through kissing him she can't catch it."

"Him being here bugs me." Snarled a voice in the shadows.

"You're just worried that our little girl will fall in love with him." Said Candy.

"No, it's because he's friends with Dash. He might tag along with Bogard. Did you ladies think of that before you decided to take Howard?" he responded.

"We were well aware of that."

"It's my turn now. This time he won't escape the other anti-K."

"You are so full of it K'9"

"I'm well aware of that too." K'9999 stepped from out the shadows. "And by the way if Bogard fails to save Howard, the kid's blood will be on my hands."

Candy scoffed. "Whatever."

K'9999 walked to the holding cell where they were keeping Rock. "Get up!" he shouted.

"What do you want?" asked Rock weakly.

"I want to hear you scream for your dear life." He said and gave Rock a devilish look, which made him feel like he was staring at the eyes of the devil but he felt more like he was staring at Geese. Down the hall in the laboratory the sound of Rock screaming in pain was heard. It only put a smile on Foxy's and Candy's faces.

He wanted the pain to end. It hurt so badly that he could hardly breathe. All Rock wanted was for Terry to come and save him so that he could take him home. "Terry save me…" he said very softly. "This pain…this pain I want it all to end. End it for me…" blood and tears hit the cold floor. "Why are they doing this?" he screamed again. "It hurts."

K'9999 smiled. "That was just a taste. Your stay here will be much more painful."

Rock watched him walk away. "You bastard."

Do you like it? I guess all the characters are a little OOC (out of character, for those who don't know). Well Terry, K', and Rock have a lot on their hands, can they survive? Read and find out. LP Alchemist


	2. Chapter 2

The Rise of NESTS Again

Chapter 2

K's Decision, Kula and Rock's Struggle

K' was really depressed that night. He didn't know what to do now that Maxima wasn't there to guide him. He was confused and scared because he didn't know what to do. "Should I go?" asked K' to himself. "Should I scare myself to death going to place of should I stay here where it is safe but only proving that I'm a coward. Damn it! You bastard why did you leave me here? You're no better than Geese Howard, you left your son here by himself. You once told me that I was more like a son to you more than anything else yet you leave and haven't returned for weeks now. Where are you, unless…no. No! You're not dead are you? I must find out." K' looked out his window and tried his hardest not to scream.

K'9999 was only smiling as he washed Rock's blood of his hands. He laughed as he washed the remains off. "That was fun, I must try that again sometime, but I can't help but wonder why he hasn't pulled off any cheep trick. Is he truly Geese Howard's son? I mean the bright blonde hair, the inhuman red eyes, and the devilish phantom flame why isn't he acting like he's so helpless, when he's actually not? Even sick Geese would have escaped by now. I'll just observe him for now until he does something."

The pain Rock was feeling was too much. It hurt too much so he didn't move at all thinking of shifted the wrong way it was going to hurt more. The only thing he did was watch his blood drip onto the floor. Second after second drop after drop it hurt more and more as he kneeled over clenching his hip because it was too much for him to handle. He wanted to just give up thinking it was his end, he started to lose all hope of someone coming and rescuing him. Rock had fallen, he had felt defeated, he wanted it all to end, and he just wanted to lie there by himself and slowly die a painful death. "I can't give up. Terry needs me…I need him, and Kula needs me too. I can't fall and die not now…if I'm going to die, I would die fighting…but the pain." He coughed up some blood. Rock felt another presence in the room. "How long have you been there?" asked Rock.

"Just long enough to see how you're doing." Said Kula.

"I don't need your sympathy." He snarled and coughed up some more blood.

"You're dying." Said Kula.

"So you've noticed. I rather die fighting more than anything else." He kept coughing.

"Why?"

"Because it's how Jeff died. He died protecting his sons Terry and Andy. I want to die the same way protecting Terry as well." Rock smirked and changed the subject. "So where's Maxima?"

"How do you know he's here?" Kula was shocked to see that he had knowledge of Maxima's presence.

"Why else would K'9999 be angry? I mean you guys keep him here knowing that when Dash finds out he's going to come after Maxima, to try and save him. K'9's just pissed because he knows that K' is coming and he also knows that he can't beat him." Explained Rock and he changed the subject again. "By the way I noticed by the look you give me and how differently you treat me than the others do I can tell that you like me."

Kula blushed. "I do not!" she ran out of the room and stood right out the door. While she was standing there she was crying. "Yes I do." She said under her breath.

"So you want to help?" asked Terry.

"I want to save Maxima. I could care less about Howard." Responded K'.

Terry sighed because he knew that K' had just lied through his teeth. "I can see it in your eyes. You do want to save Rock. Don't try to deny it. I'm a father, I know these things."

K' wanted to scream. So he did. "If I go…I'll be risking Maxima being killed. I just can't go. I don't want to see that place ever again, but I must save him."

"NESTS has gotten to your head. Stop dancing to their tune. They're trying to play mind games with you. Don't let them know that you're afraid. It's time to over came your fears and be strong. Not just for your sake, but for Maxima's as well. Because he wouldn't want it any other way."

"You're absolutely right. I have to go. Thanks Terry."

Terry smiled. "No problem."

That night Diana and Foxy found Kula crying and wanted to know why. "Hey Kula, what's wrong?" Asked Diana.

"He saw right trough me." Responded Kula.

"You certainly have a thing for the good guys." Said Foxy. "Though I must agree with you. Girl, you have a good taste in guys, he's the first cute one here we've had in a while. Did I mention you always fall for the anti-hero."

"What is that supposed to mean!" asked Kula.

"You always fall for the bad boy." Answered Diana. At this point Kula was confused. "Just look at him, he's a bad boy. He's just like the other guy you like our most rivaled enemy."

"And just who would that be?"

"Oh…say K' Dash?"

Kula scoffed and turned her head away in an angry fashion. "He could rot in hell for all I care. That bastard used me to get to the base and he destroyed us the first time. No one uses me like a puppet and gets away with it!" Kula lightened up. "And besides…Howard's a great kisser." The three girls laughed.

Later on when everyone was off duty, Kula sunk into the lab and analyzed Rock's blood sample more to see if a cure could be found. She worked for hours and found one. She intently went to Rock, who was in the holding cell. She woke Rock from his sleeping state. "Hey, wake up."

"Kula? What's going on here?" asked Rock, who was still about half-asleep, and he coughed again, coughing up more blood than he was earlier. He looked at the blood mess he just made. "What is happening to me?"

"You have a deadly virus. But I found a cure." She handed him a vile containing the antidote. "Drink it."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me or you'll die."

"If you put it that way." He quickly drank down the substance. Kula broke the holding cell, put his arm over her shoulder, and dragged his sore body through and out the base to a near by forest, where they could hide until Rock could move again. "How long will it take for that stuff to take effect?"

"I don't know, but you should be able to move by tomorrow."

"Thank you." He smiled and blushed. "There's only one way I how to repay you. But I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I don't care. As long as it's you." He slowly kissed her just like she had done to him. After he was done she hugged him tightly not wanting to let go. "You're the one. Rock…I think I…"

He put his finger over her lips. "You don't have to say any more…I love you too. And don't worry, if anyone tries to hurt you or Terry…I'll make sure that they'll never try that again."

She put her head on his chest and he held her close to him as much as possible. "You know Diana said you were cute." Said Kula.

Rock chuckled lightly. "She did? A lot of girls back at Southtown told me the same thing. But it's like I knew that none of them were the perfect one for me, until I met you."

"Really? Just to let you know; if anyone tries to hurt you, I'll make sure they'll think twice next time.

"I'll make sure to stay on you're good side."

The next morning when Diana, Foxy, Angel, and K'9999 got on duty, Foxy noticed something wrong when she entered the security room. "Howard's missing."

"So is Kula." Said Diana.

K'9999 entered the room. "No doubt they ran away together."

"If he does anything to hurt our Kula he'll get what's coming to him." Said Diana.

"Give him one day head start." Said K'9999.

"Why?" asked Foxy.

"Because coming after them as soon as we find out was they're plan. Besides they have to come back after all Maxima is still here. They'll come back here with K' and our target; Terry Bogard."

"We'll be waiting." Spoke up Angel from behind. "When they do return…kill Howard, and if Kula wishes to intervene, kill them both. We have no use for traitors."

Well Rock and Kula have fallen in love and no one can do anything to change it. Meanwhile K' and Terry have finally teamed up and are ready to save those most important to them. How will this effect those around them? Keep reading to find out. LP Alchemist


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING! Reading this fic might result in serious SNK worshiping, the purchasing of many SNK games, wanting a trip to New York to see if the city of Southtown really exists, and a sudden love for blondes (girls only…lol)! Read at your own risk…

Disclaimer: SNK own it all. No profit is being made, so please don't sue.

Rise of NESTS Again

Chapter 3

A Missed Family

They managed to get through the night with no one finding them. It was echoing sound of the natural forest that woke Rock up. He looked down at Kula who was still asleep on his chest, with his jacket over her. He smiled and stroked his hand through her soft and smooth hair. "I won't do anything to put you in harm's way. Even if it means not seeing Terry ever again." Rock sighed, long and deeply.

Kula lifted her head and looked up at Rock, for she was finally awake. "Hey." She said softly and smiled. She handed his jacket back to him, but as she handed it back to him Kula noticed the symbol. "The white star and black wings, what does it mean?" she asked.

"I really don't remember. I think it supposed to remind me of who my fathers are and were. As you know Terry's jacket always had the white star, and I guess the black wings represent Geese and how he was so devilish but cared deeply for his wife and son." Explained Rock. "I've always treasured this jacket along with a hat that Terry gave me, that was given to him by his father when he was a young boy." Rock sighed again. "I miss Terry."

"Then go back to him!" she argued. "I don't want to see you miserable because you miss your father! Please go back to him, for me."

Rock smiled. "Since you requested it."

"And besides if he truly is this 'nice man' I've got to meet him and to see how much he cares for you."

"I already said you win." Rock gave a light chuckle. She stood up and then him. Rock struggled a little bit, but got up OK. As they walked he still clenched his hip for it was still in pain, because of the beating he got from K'9999.

"Are you sure you're going to be OK?"

"I'll be fine. Let's go, before we attract unwanted attention."

"Do we go follow them?" asked Foxy.

"Follow them. Bring back Howard but let Kula go." Ordered Angel. "She'll lead us to Bogard and Dash, then kill them on sight, and anyone gets in your way…kill them too, but try and get the younger Bogard brother if you can, weaken defenses more."

"Yes ma'am!" responded Diana and Foxy.

Diana and Foxy left the room leaving K'9999 and Angel to talk. "Allow me to spill Howard's blood for you."

"Why are you so anxious to kill him?"

"Because he's Geese's son." Explained K'9999. "I want to see how he is when he really cuts his powers loose."

"Do as you wish, but just remember he is the one who defeated Geese for the second time. I won't be surprised if you come back bloody or if you don't come back at all."

"Why?"

"He can't control his powers and his Raging Storm technique has three times the power Geese's did, and don't forget he was trained by Terry Bogard."

"You don't want to see me cut my powers loose."

"I'll hold you to that. Attack his weak point as well." K'9999 was confused. "Aim for Kula."

K'9999 smiled with a devilish look like he had been waiting for this moment for a while. "No problem at all."

Terry sighed while looking at a picture of Rock. "I miss you so much."

"We all do." Said Andy.

"I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to him. Right now I want to know he's safe. Right now I wish he was in my arms safe and sound."

Andy put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "We'll save him, at all costs because he's family. I'll do anything to protect you and Rock…you guys are the only family I have left."

Terry turned to Andy. "Thanks Andy. You and Rock are the only family I have left as well."

They both turned to the picture that was sitting on the windowsill. "How badly do you want to see him again, like I have to ask?"

"More than you think. I would actually kill to get him back." Responded Terry.

Andy gasped. "Are you serious?"

"It's an expression, but I will get revenge if anyone hurts him."

"You're expressions will get you killed."

"There's only one way I want to die."

Andy was confused. "And how's that?"

"I want to die fighting, like dad. I want to die protecting you and Rock from that anything that hurt you before." Explained Terry.

"You're noble…perhaps too noble. That will get you killed as well." Responded Andy.

"As long my son and younger brother are safe." Andy felt tears roll down his cheek. "What's wrong with you."

"You don't get it do you!" he shouted. "If you die we have nothing left to live for either. Even if we do save Rock, what good is it if you die? You tell me that Terrence!"

Terry could only look at his brother's tears. "Andrew…I'm sorry."

They continued walking not knowing where they were going. All they knew was that they were getting farther and farther away from NESTS base and getting further. Kula was a little bit ahead of Rock because he was still in pain. She looked behind herself to find Rock right behind her. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. Let's keep going." Rock started to move again but shifted the wrong way and put himself in more pain. He gave a loud groan.

Kula turned around again to find he wasn't moving. "What's wrong?"

"Just a wrong move, but I'll be fine." Responded Rock.

"Will you stop?"

He was confused. "Stop what?"

"Stop trying to act like you're such a tough guy! You know how much it hurts but you're acting like it's nothing!"

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm trying not to worry you too much." He smiled. "It won't happen again."

Kula walked up to him and hoisted his arm over her shoulder. "How much do you miss Terry?"

"Let's just say bottomless."

"You'd give up just about anything to see him again wouldn't you?"

"I wouldn't give up you. I'd try to make sure both of you were safe."

"Don't get too noble one day it just might get you killed. "

"As long those I love are safe I could die happy."

"You are one crazy bastard." She responded and they continued walking.

Perhaps Rock is too much like Terry. Rock thinks and acts like him as well. Terry and Rock miss each other and now will do any thing to see each other again. And that whole Rock defeating Geese again I took from one my other stories. To find out what happens next you'll have to keep reading. LP Alchemist


	4. Chapter 4

Rise of NESTS Again

Chapter 4

An Unwanted Brother and Father

K' stretched himself across his couch and stared at the afternoon sky from his window. He sighed because he wasn't thinking about Maxima but of K'9999. "That damn bastard." He told himself.

Traveling upon hours, Rock and Kula decided take a break. He leaned against a tree for he was not fully healed and wasn't going to be for a while. His uncontrollable powers ran rampant in his hand once more creating a flame that didn't make his pain any easier. Rock gazed deeply at the flame in hand and thought about how much pain his powers has caused him. He looked to the sky. "You asshole."

K'9999's memory surrounded K's mind and wouldn't leave. It stayed there no matter how hard K' thought about something else. He wanted the memory to leave because it caused him to think thoughts that he didn't were possible. It scared K' just thinking about it. "NO! I refuse to believe that!" he shouted at himself. "How could I think like that? We are not the same. He's a dog for NESTS and I'm a free person, a lone wolf more than Bogard himself, I'm my own man. I am my own boss, unlike him." He told himself, but he knew that his 'nasty thoughts' were almost all true. He left his apartment hoping for some fresh air and to clear his mind a little bit.

As he walked down the streets of Southtown, K' was hoping to clear his mind. He did clear it a little, but K'9999's memory stuck to his mind like glue. "Why won't you leave?" he asked himself. He turned around and walked the opposite direction of where he was going originally. He started walking towards someone who's dealt with this kind of stuff before…a parent he was looking for. A parent he knows will talk to him. This parent is named Terry Bogard.

K' came up to Terry's apartment door. He put his hand up to knock, but stopped about a half-inch and thought about what he was about to do. "I shouldn't." K' thought.

He turned around to walk away, but the door was opened. Terry was standing right there. "Why'd you come?" asked Terry, halting K'.

"I need your help this time." He responded almost stuttering.

"Then don't just stand there, get in here." Said Terry inviting K' in, almost like he was demanding that K' enter his home.

K' entered without hesitation and looked around. Terry's apartment seemed more welcoming than his, it was less beat-up, and it seemed perfect for just three guys of Terry, Andy, and Rock's status, but with the subtraction of Rock against their will, it was bleak and full of sadness.

"Why are you here?" snarled Andy, while still looking at the same picture of Rock that Terry was looking at a couple hours ago.

"I ask for your assistance Terry. With your parental help I could get through this state of depression some how."

Terry smiled and looked out the window. A vast number of gray storm clouds covered the sky. Then he turned to K'. "I'll help you. And I want you to stay here tonight, because I'm pretty sure you don't want to walk home in the rain."

Terry's response made K' smile. "Thank you."

Andy turned to K' and smirked. "Well don't just stand there like a stick in the mud, make yourself at home."

"Your being awfully kind." Said K' while raising an eyebrow.

Andy chuckled a bit. "Were not like you, who doesn't even let visitors in. We treat our guests with respect."

K' smiled and stretched himself onto their couch, while Terry sat on the recliner at the end of the couch. "So why do you need me?"

"I can't stop thinking about K'9999 somehow. There's this thought that keeps running through my head and it won't leave. I want to think that he and I are almost like brothers because we were created the same way by the same organization." K' sighed.

Terry leaned forward. "It won't leave because you know it's true but you don't want to believe it's true. You're just confused. Confused about your origins, and you know that K'9999 is a part of your answer. But you're afraid that he won't be the answer." K' sighed again. "I'm sorry I know that wasn't the answer you were looking for, but I've dealt with this problem before. Rock has had the problems. He's always wanting to know more about himself."

K' sat up and looked at Terry and smiled. "You're a kind man, and I can see why Rock wants to call you his father so badly. You and Andy are the closest things he's got for a family."

"He tells us the same thing, yet he always keeps us arms length." explained Andy finally looking away from the picture. "He never tell us anything and wants us not interfere when it comes to issues with his father, and he's dead."

"He's had the problem for thirteen years." Continued Terry.

"Since he was four?" responded K'.

"It was the age when he learned who his father was. It's been tearing him up inside ever since." Terry sighed. "Some times I look at him and I only see Geese. In many ways he's exactly like him."

After about an hour long break Rock and Kula started again. She walked ahead but this time Rock wasn't as far behind. She looked behind her. "Are you sure you're going to be OK?" she asked concerned.

"I feel better than I did before. But I can still keep up."

Kula smiled. "Just like Terry…never gives up. Also like Geese…fighting for the people you love."

"Don't say that!" shouted Rock. "I'm nothing like him. Geese means nothing to me and I was nothing to him. I was born as someone to take up the 'family business' I meant nothing to him! If he really did care about me…Why did he abandon me! My mother died because of him." Rock started to cry. "He used his powers for selfish gain. He didn't fight for family."

Kula walked up to him and slapped Rock across the cheek as hard as she could. "Will you shut up and get a grip of yourself." She gave him a look…a look saying that she was mad. "I can't believe you! I've seen some pretty messed up people, but by far you're the worst." She slapped him again. "I'll give anything to have what you have."

Rock placed his hand on the cheek where Kula had slapped him. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK. I guess I'm getting worked up because I'm getting worried that they might find us."

"Don't worry if anything happens I'll protect you. I protect those I love."

"I already know that. But we'll fight them off together."

"There they are!" shouted from behind.

Kula and Rock looked behind themselves and saw some low ranking NESTS officers. "Come on!" shouted Rock grabbing Kula's hand and running off. While running Kula noticed that the gash in Rock's hip was opening again because of the blood spreading across his shirt. Rock fell over accidentally taking Kula with him. She got back up with no problem but he didn't. He struggled to get up only to fall over. Eventually the NESTS officers caught up to him. Kula looked behind her. "Keep going! Don't worry about me. Just find him! Find Terry!"

"But…" she was speechless.

"Just go!" he kept shouting. Kula nodded her head and ran off till she can be no longer be seen.

"Do we go after her?" asked one officer.

"No, he was the target." Both officers picked Rock up and carried him back to NESTS base.

"I know you'll find him." Thought Rock. "I know you'll find my father…Terry Bogard."

Well that plan went well. Anyway again updates will be slow and thank you to everyone who reviewed. LP Alchemist


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any one or anything.

The Rise of NESTS Again

Chapter 5

Cry of the Lone Wolf Cub

"Back in this place again." Thought Rock as he looked at his surroundings in disgust. He turned his sights towards the door as someone entered.

"Strike one, kid." Said Diana. "Your new girlfriend Kula, will lead us to our target."

"Wait…I'm not the target."

"You were just the bait." Diana punched Rock in the stomach as hard as she could, causing his wound to open up again. "Just remember, a wolf always tries it's best to protect it's cub."

"Why are you doing this?"

"The Zero Cannon needs power, and Bogard is the only one who's powerful enough to well…power it up." She explained.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Asked Rock spiting up some blood and catching his breath.

"Because you're not going to live to watch it all. When Bogard arrives, we have orders to kill you."

"Let me guess…kill me, Terry gets angry, becomes more powerful, then he fights K'9, and all of Terry's expended energy is transferred to the cannon."

"Looks like you did your homework."

Rock scoffed. "Homework?" Rock scoffed again. "Your plan is as clear as glass. Your plan sounds like you got it out of a comic book."

"It's a little more complicated than you think."

"I highly doubt it." Rock started coughing again, and like last time he coughed up some blood. "I'm I still sick?"

"Yes. The virus you had is cured, but you still have something in your system that is still killing you."

Rock felt his body grow cold, numb, and weak. As he coughed again, he coughed up some more blood. When he looked up at Diana once more, she came up as a blur in his vision. "I can't see straight." He thought. "What's happening to me?" he kept thinking. "Where are you, Terry? Why haven't you came and rescued me yet? I need your help…"

Diana laughed as she saw the dazed look in his eyes. "It's true what they say…when the wolf cub is in trouble, it always cries for help."

"Just remember…when a wolf cries for help…the entire pack comes to the rescue. I can tell you now; Terry's not coming as the lone ranger. The entire pack is on its way and there's nothing you can do." He coughed again.

"Even if the entire pack comes and saves you, you're still going to die. That virus you have will kill you." She smirked and left.

"Rock…" thought Kula, as she turned around to see if any NESTS soldiers were coming. "You better not die, and don't worry I'll find Terry no matter what." She started to walk again. One step after another she could stop thinking about Rock, and thoughts came to her head of what they might be doing to him. These thoughts scared her and she couldn't get them out of her head. She stopped again and felt tears roll down her cheek. "What if they kill him…NO! I can't think like that." She straightened out her emotions, and started walking again. "I have to keep it together, if I'm ever going to find Bogard. Just keep moving forward…because I know it's what Rock wants me to do."

"When do we strike?" asked K' to Terry.

"When Kula get here." Responded Terry.

"What?" Asked K' in shock.

"I agree, How do you even know she's coming?" asked Andy.

"Let's just say I know these things." Explained Terry. "I can also tell that Rock has probably stolen Kula's heart, either way she's still coming. She's not like the rest of them, she's kind hearted."

"You call trying to kill me 'kind hearted'!" shouted K'.

"She saved, you didn't she?"

K' and Andy fell speechless.

"You both know I'm right." Smiled Terry.

K' sighed. "Yeah I hope so."

Rock's body wasn't getting any better. It still had felt weak and he still couldn't see straight. The only sound that filled the room was his coughing. He looked at his blood mess on the floor. "Where's a doctor?" he thought. "I can't die like this. My father and Jeff would never allow it. Terry where are you? I need you."

Rock turned his sights on the door, for it had opened. Though his vision was just a blur, he was able to make out two lowly NESTS soldiers dragging Maxima's limp body into a holding cell across from him. "Well kid you don't looks so good." Said Maxima after the soldiers left.

"Yeah…lets just say I'm dying." Rock coughed up more blood.

"I guess we're falling apart at the scene, don't you say?"

"Yeah…Terry's coming."

"Bogard?"

"And Dash."

"K'?"

"How do you know?"

"Because you and I are here. You and I are not their targets. It's Terry and K'. They want Terry to power up the Zero Cannon and K'9999 wants to kill Dash." Rock coughed up more blood.

"Don't speak anymore kid. You seriously need a doctor."

"Don't call me kid…my name is Rock Howard."

"So you're Geese's son?" Rock didn't respond. His body was flat on the floor unconscious. "I can hear you breathing. You're not dead yet. Keep fighting Rock and you will win. Terry will come and save you, and then you can see that doctor you need so badly." Maxima smiled as Rock lay there asleep. It had reminded him of K'.

In the security room K'9999 watched as Rock and Maxima had their conversation. "If that sickness doesn't kill him I will." He told himself. "I want his blood all over my hands. I want to see Geese's blood and legacy on the floor, because when that kid gets older he won't just run us out of Southtown but he will run us out of New York. People fear him more than they ever feared Geese. They fear him because they know that he will turn into Geese and kill Terry…That doesn't sound so bad."

"You're right. But I want to kill him too." Said Angel. "Let's kill him together, please?"

"Is killing the good guys you're version of a romantic getaway?" asked K'9999.

"Something like that…" she said after giving K'9999 a kiss on the cheek.

As Terry walked down the streets of Southtown the air around him felt cold suddenly. "You finally made it…" he said to Kula.

"I followed Rock's wishes. We have to save him. He's the most important in our lives…"

"I was right again…He did steal your heart." He said clenching her tightly.

"Is this the touch of a father?" she asked nervously, have never felt a touch of a parent.

"It is…Kula if you truly do love Rock, you will help us."

"Of course."

"Welcome to the pack. When you fall in love a wolf you become apart of the pack."

Kula could only help but smile, because in the first time in her life she felt a father's touch.

"He's just like K'." thought Maxima as he watch Rock sleep on the floor. "People think he's dangerous, when you are really innocent. All K' wants is freedom form NESTS, all you want is freedom from the memory that hunts you down to your very soul…the memory of your father." He saw something coming out of Rock's back…it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen, but they quickly disappeared. Maxima smiled as he stared at the purple wings. "You're an angel…yet the farthest from heaven."

Rock had gotten up from his fallen state. "The farthest one from heaven, but I'm getting closer and closer."

Hmmmmmm…I have nothing to say accept. Keep reading…please? LP Alchemist


	6. Chapter 6

Rise of NESTS Again

Chapter 6

Blood Red and Phantom Blue

Rock couldn't stop thinking about Kula and wondered if she found Terry. He also thought about K' and how much the two of them were alike. "You know if people didn't know any better, they would probably think that Dash and I were brothers." He spoke up.

"I can't argue with that. All K' wants is a father. He's just like you…"Maxima was cut off.

"But there is one difference, the things we run away from and the color of our flames."

"What do you mean?"

"It's true that we are both trying to get rid of horrible memories of our origins, but he runs away from a place that haunts him; I run away from a being that haunts me even after death. When you really think about it…we're not that different after all." Rock started coughing and fell to one knee as he spat up more blood.

"Don't talk any more. You'll only lose more blood."

As the rain kept tapping the window Kula just stared at the cloudy, night sky that didn't have a single star in sight. The rain seemed like it wanted to break the window for how hard it was raining. There was a boom of thunder. Kula brought her knees closer to her, covered her ears, closed her eyes, and made a squealing noise that told the others that she was scared. "Relax just thunder." Said Terry.

"I just want him here with us and out of harm's way. The longer he's there the longer he has more of a chance to die."

"I couldn't have said it better myself. But don't worry, just believe and we'll save Rock."

"Just believe? And I will be in his arms again?"

"Just believe…"

Rock lied himself against the wall. "Can't you bust us out of here?" he asked Maxima.

"I don't know how, but NESTS are always some how one step ahead."

"I know. I guess we just sit and wait for reinforcements." Rock coughed and fell unconscious.

"Sit…and wait for reinforcements. They have to come soon, if not you'll die. When we get out of here NESTS will pay for gambling with other people's lives." Maxima lightened up. "But so far in this adventure, you are the hero, because you won't stop fighting. And don't you ever stop fighting, because if you do your loved ones could very well be killed along side you." Maxima leaned against the wall and fell asleep.

K' was lost inside his own thoughts. He was thinking about how he and K'9999 were alike, how someone could change their ways just through the power of love, and how he was going to save Rock and Maxima. His train of thoughts were interrupted by Andy. "Hey, what's wrong?"

K' lifted his head and looked up at Andy. "Nothing, just thinking."

"Does it hurt?"

"What?"

"Some times when Rock uses his flames they hurt. Does yours hurt sometimes?"

"Yes, sometimes. The more and more I think about it, Rock and I, we're not so different. But there is a difference; the color of our flames. His is the color of a phantom, mine is the color of blood."

"Just the color of your flame is different doesn't make you two people from different planets, nether does the way you were born. You guys are still humans and very much alike. Blue is blue, red is red; they're just colors. Doesn't make you any different." Andy got up off the couch. "Think about it." Andy left the living room leaving K' to what he just said.

K' got up off the recliner and left. He was walking down the streets minding his own business. "Maybe a walk can clear my head. I guess the pressure is getting to me. We're going to attack soon."

Back at the apartment Terry looked up at the sky as the rain poured down. "Keep fighting Rock, not only for yourself but Maxima as well. This storm is nothing to what we're about to face. My son I'll save you and together along with Andy we can be a family again. Don't die."

"I won't Terry." Said Rock very softly after waking up.

Maxima opened one eye to find Rock awake but not moving, but shivering. He opened the other to see that his shivering was proving that he was getting sicker. "No…" he told himself. Maxima gazed at Rock not knowing what to do. He kept staring until his flames engulfed his body. "The more and more he gets sick the more and more he loses control of his powers."

"Somebody help me." Rock said again with a very weak voice.

"Help will be here soon. I won't let you die as long as I'm still breathing."

"Really? Am I that much like K'?"

Maxima smiled. "If people didn't know any better. They would think you were twins. And as much as I don't want to admit it in a way I'm kind of like Terry. All I want is a son and this feeling in my gut tells me that K' just might be that son I'm looking for."

Rock got up and leaned against the wall. "When I saw K' for the first time, I felt something. Something that told me that wouldn't be the last time we would see each other. The last thing he told me after that match was that he wants a father."

Flash back…

K' surrounded himself in his blood red flames while Rock surrounded himself in his phantom blue flames. They charged at each other for one final assault that would end the match. There was explosion and the entire ring area was engulfed in smoke. But when it cleared both fighters were on one knee. Rock and K' got up but only to have Rock fall over again and unconscious. Terry came over and picked up his young companion.

"He expended too much energy…" said Terry. "But thank you…"

"What did I do?" asked K'.

"You made Rock use the Raging Storm technique at it full potential. You pushed him to his limits."

"Put me down…"said Rock waking up. Terry did what Rock had requested while K' pushed away from his teammates. The two young fighters walked up to each other. "Great match." Said Rock sticking out his right hand.

K' smirked and shook Rock's hand with his left. "Yeah…There's some thing I want to ask you though."

"What is it?" asked Rock as they let go of each other hand.

"All I want is a father and--" K' was cut off.

"I know where this is going. You have someone who would make a perfect father for you. You just got to let him know when you are ready." Rock took a short glance at Maxima over K's shoulder. "But it is easier said than done."

Rock opened his eyes after finishing his memory. "Maxima?" Rock spoke up.

"What is it."

"Has K' even told you yet?"

"Told me what?"

"I guess not."

Maxima was confused and didn't bother continuing only worrying that he'll be more confused. Rock's coughing broke the silence; his coughing was getting worse as they waited for rescue. "Rock! Are you OK!"

"I'm still losing too much blood." He said then started coughing again and spiting up more and more blood with each cough. Rock blurry vision still was able to make out that his hand was covered in blood, and that crimson spot on the floor in front of him was his blood. "I'm going to die…" said Rock.

"Don't say that! Keep fighting and don't lose hope! You won't die. There's too many that need you; K', Terry, Andy, and don't forget about Kula. There are too many lives that care for you. You can't give up and die now. That light you're seeing get away from it!"

"But that light keep coming closer and closer. All those I care about…tell them that I love them…"

Maxima quickly got up and started punching the bars to the holding cell. " No don't die! DON'T DIE!"

"I'm that angel who finally reached heaven. See you later…" Rock's eyes slowly shut and Maxima could feel that Rock's heart was beating no longer.

"He's gone…You stupid bastard. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE!" Maxima tried his best to hold his tears back.

…LP Alchemist


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Rise of NESTS Again

Chapter 7

Mark of Revenge

"Terry…"spoke up Kula.

The sadness in her voice already told him something. All he did was walk up to her and clenched her tightly. All Kula did was start crying.

"DAMN IT!" said K' punching the wall, while trying to hold his sadness back.

"This isn't possible…is it Terry." Said Andy as tears filled his eyes.

"I'm afraid so…Rock's gone." Responded Terry. He couldn't help but scream his lungs out. Terry had calmed down and picked up his jacket. "How about you all stay here?" Terry turned to Andy. "Hold down the fort."

Andy sighed. "Why did I have a general idea where you are going? But I can't stop you. You should go see him."

Terry put his jacket on and left. After a short ride on his motorcycle Terry had reached his destination. He was standing in front of a grave that red 'Jeff Bogard: A wolf that shall be remembered.' Terry sighed. "Why did you take him away from me? Why did you do it? Why didn't you tell him to fight back!" Terry had tears coming down his cheek. "He was my son, that means he was your grandson!" Nothing was happening, Terry felt like he was wasting his breath. "Answer me you stupid bastard! DAMN IT! WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER!" Nothing happened still. Terry turned around to walk away but stop and took a look at the grave once more. "One more thing. How come the ones I love always die?"

While that happened Andy lied on his bed and stared at the sky from his window. "He was so young. He was brother's son, my nephew, and your grandson; so why'd you take him. You guys kept flashing the light in front of him knowing that he couldn't avoid it for very long. The only ones you hurt were your own two sons. Our family is incomplete again and dad, it's all your fault." Andy turned over so his back was facing the window. His tears fell down the side of his face and hit his pillow.

"How could have this had happened?" asked K'. "It's because we wasted too much time gathering a team than actually going out and saving Rock." K' sighed. "He's was like my brother."

Kula stared at the sky out the window. As she sat there she cried her heart out. "You stupid idiot…why did you have to go and die on me?"

At NESTS base Maxima was beating himself up at what happened to Rock. "I broke a promise. I promised I'd keep you alive but I didn't. Terry, Andy, K', Kula…I'm sorry. I'm sorry that this happened.

K'9999 observed what was going on in the security room. "That's one wolf down…but the it's not the wolf."

"Keep your cool K'9." said Kain entering the room.

"Sir…you're back." Said K'9999 trying to conceal his happiness. "Angel, K'9, Foxy, Diana, Candy, I like what you have done in my absence."

"Yes sir!" the five of them shouted in unison.

"One question…Where's Kula?"

"She nothing but a traitor." Responded Angel.

"She fell head over heels for the enemy." Continued Foxy.

"She tried to help him escape." Closed Diana.

"Target's son…dead…" spoke up K'9999.

"That's fine…I have no use for him anymore. I got his father's money. And with that money all preparations for the Zero Cannon are complete. All we now is the target and the energy that the target will provide." Responded Kain.

"But what about Maxima? And how do we stop reinforcements?" asked Diana.

"Here's how I want it. K'9999 will take care of our target, Diana will take on Kula, Angel will take care of Dash, Candy will handle Andy, and we Joe will be left to Foxy. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" they responded again.

"The time has come for the world to get on it's knees and beg for mercy. And with the last of the Howard bloodline out of the way nothing can stop me."

"I can't believe we couldn't do anything." Said K'.

"They didn't even try and find a cure. They didn't even bother with him they left him to die…" tears fell down Kula's cheek.

"But we still have a chance to save Maxima." Said Terry finally coming home after about an hour.

"But how?" asked K'.

"We do it as a team." Said Andy from behind. "We do it to save Maxima, but to also get revenge for what they did to Rock. They didn't even give him a chance."

"Then we've got to go now." Everyone turned to Kula. "Kain's probably done with all the preparations of the Zero Cannon, and is now probably just sitting back and waiting for us to arrive."

"Is this…Is this why they kidnapped Rock?" asked Terry.

"I'm afraid so…"

"They kidnapped him to get to me. They knew that we'd come after him. Kain wanted me to power-up the Zero Cannon." Said Terry as he figured out NESTS's plan.

"I'm so sorry." Said Kula as she started crying again.

"Don't worry about it." said Andy. "No doubt they're expecting us. We'll just have to be as ready."

"I'm done sitting around." Said K'. "Let's go and save Maxima and get revenge for Rock. Because I know that's what I'll be doing."

"You got the right idea K'. Let's do it." responded Andy.

"Then the plan is we don't leave NESTS base with out Maxima." Closed Terry.

Short chapter…I know. But I hope I can make the next one longer. LP Alchemist


End file.
